


Mari🍩

by gen3king, Mikey_2_Coins



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deal With It, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mari (OMORI) Lives, Mari🍩 is the ship name, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen3king/pseuds/gen3king, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_2_Coins/pseuds/Mikey_2_Coins
Summary: Sweetheart was Mari's favorite character ever since she was a child. Even if the films were bad she still enjoyed them a lot and it didn't hurt that she was cute, but when the Sweetheart of her dreams breaches through to reality the three must deal with their love for each other and the dream world that exists, slowly realizing the darkness in Sunny's head.
Relationships: Hero/Mari (OMORI), Hero/Sweetheart (OMORI), Hero/Sweetheart/Mari (OMORI), Mari/Sweetheart (OMORI)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Mari🍩

After much protesting, Mari finally managed to convince Hero to watch Sweetheart 8: Can Electrons Feel Love? Hero wanted to spend their precious summer before returning to college doing things more interesting than watching, as he put it, “a garbage film that idealizes unhealthy relationships.” Mari didn’t disagree with his assessment, but felt it was part of the fun! Eventually, he relented. It took two whole Hero Sandwiches, but even his cinematic snobbery couldn’t resist Mari when she wanted something.

So far, the night had gone about as well as she could have hoped! The movie wasn’t quite as toxic as some of the earlier installments (the crossover character Captain Spaceboy had been firmly placed in platonic friend zone, for once, rather than on again-off again love interest). Hero was starting to relax and getting into the heckling. Everything was going great. 

Then that damn volleyball scene started. 

Apparently, someone in the production team wanted to really show off Sweetheart’s new beach outfit and Mari...couldn’t find it in her to complain. It was somehow showing way too much and way too little. It was... _whooooo boy_

From there the film began to meander on from Sweetheart jumping from love interest to love interest, most of which were pretty bad people and the film actually called them out. The story began to follow Sweetheart realizing she was like these people in the past. From there it went from boring to just kind of feeling bad for Sweetheart. Mari was never into tragedies, which the film seemed to slowly be becoming.

Man those new writers were… well it was good thematically but not the “so bad it's good” Mari had come to see. She eventually nodded off, wondering how the film could end from here…

And she awoke in a chair, Sweetheart stood on stage with a mic in hand, "Welcome everyone back to Headspace! I think we have a Dreamer in the crowd today!" 

The spotlight shines on Mari as the cute girl in a pink dress, the dress matching Mari's face now, declares, "You! It has been some time since one of you have come to my castle! You've won the honor of seeing dinner with me!"

"I have a boyfriend, I'm sorry," Mari replies flustered. 

"Oh Hero right?" Sweetheart replies, "Oh ho ho ho!"

Her laugh is… surprisingly cute to Mari. She is certainly a very pretty young woman but Mari is kinda lost on how she ended up here. She was called a Dreamer so…

Oh she's dreaming! This isn't real! That's not cheating! She's fine.

She doesn't consider that maybe this dream is actually alive.

Sweetheart walks into the audience, towards Mari. She walks with confidence, her heels clicking against the floor with grace and purpose. “Well, I can’t blame you for getting such a nice catch, and it would be pleasant to have dinner with someone in possession of a refined taste.” 

"Great minds think alike," Mari chuckles, "When did you meet him?" 

"Oh just a few years ago," Sweetheart replies, "He mentioned you actually! Oh the joy in his eyes was adorable! I believe he mentioned you liking flowers?

"Yes I'm quite fond of orchids," Mari replies.

"Oh you'll absolutely adore this!" Sweetheart exclaims joyfully, "Come with me!"

Sweetheart guides her into the castle’s gardens, where a table of exquisite desert has already been prepared. The air smells of Sweet roses, rows of flowers fills Mari's eyes. A single pink rose catches her gaze.

Sweetheart smiles happily, "Oh! I have an idea!" 

Sweetheart plucks the rose and places it in Mari's hair. "Oh that looks lovely!"

The young lady’s hands felt so _soft_ against Mari’s hair. Hero’s hands were so much rougher by comparison. The dreamer tried to hide her embarrassment as Sweetheart’s hand retracted. The two of them took seats across the small table.

“Now!” Sweetheart began. “I haven’t seen Hero in aaaaaages, so you simply _must_ tell me how he is.”

“While that may be true, Hero isn’t exactly here, is he?”

“Well, yes, but-“

Mari leaned closer. “I’m much more interested in getting to know you better. When would I get such a chance again?”

Sweetheart’s face turned the same color as her dress as she nervously nibbled on a biscuit.

 _“She’s even cuter when she’s flustered,”_ Mari thought.

“I mean, you take a girl you barely know to your private estate. Certainly makes a girl feel special and the very least.” Mari winked with that. She was laying it on a little thicker than she normally would, but it was her dream! She might as well have some fun with it. 

Sweetheart, on the other hand, was practically vibrating with energy. However, Mari had spent enough time around Basil to tell that the young lady wasn’t anxious, at least not in a bad way. Every little shy smile and brief glance melted her heart more and more. Sweetheart had seemed so confident on the stage, so to see her undone like this, made into a blushing schoolgirl with a few words. It was nothing short of intoxicating for Mari. She barely ate anything at the table because she was too busy admiring the adorable beauty of Sweetheart's nervousness. She decided to show mercy for the young lady. This was a mistake.

“If you ever return to Headspace, you simply must let me know! There are some sanus in my hometown I believe you would be delighted with!”

Mari smiled, “That does sound lovely.”

Sweetheart smirked, “The views you can see there are divine! Also the landscapes aren’t half bad either.” Mari started choking on her tea. She wasn’t used to flirting with someone who could actually flirt back. Hero being a big softie was cute but this...

When their meal finally concluded, Sweetheart came over to take Mari’s hand. “My dear Dreamer, I have had the most delightful time with you. I hope you will come by again.”

Mari giggled. “I think you should probably ask Hero before trying to steal me away to a dreamland, no matter how tempting an offer you make.”

Sweetheart’s eyes lit up at that. “Ah, an invitation! I would be most honored to visit the both of you in Faraway Town on the morrow!”

“Wait, what?” But at that point, Sweetheart kissed her hand with a certain gleam in her eye, and Mari’s vocabulary disappeared. Mari also felt herself becoming sleepy. But that didn’t make sense. This was a dream, right? She felt herself falling backwards into the fountain.

Then she woke up. Hero asked her, noticing the shock in her eyes and assuming she had a bad dream. Concern in his voice he inquires, "Are you OK?"

"How’d the movie end?" Mari retorts, too embarrassed to talk about the dream at the moment. As she brushed loose strands of hair out of her eyes, she felt a rose entwined there.

Wait… 

Why is the rose still there?...

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find gen3king (my co-author) on:  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/gen3king  
> And Twitter: https://www.twitter.com/LeoBenedict7


End file.
